Dance a little bit closer to me!
by Ali Cullen Hale
Summary: Alice Cullen eu não vou!" - Uma proposta é lançada..."Viu... depende de quem conduz..." Uma simples aula de dança irá mudar para sempre a vida de Edward e Bella... "Deixa eu gostar de você?" - Fazendo-os..."Volta pra mim?"- descobrir-"eu te amo"- o amor!
1. La tortura!

**Essa é a minha primeira fic de Twilight. Eu espero que vocês gostem! **

**Deixem reviews... critiquem... palpites são sempre bem vindos!**

**Então... aproveitem!!!**

**Beijinhos**

**:*********

* * *

- Alice Cullen eu não vou!

- Ah vai sim dona Bella. Quem sabe isso não ajude a melhorar seu problema de equilíbrio?

- Só nascendo de novo. – eu disse mais aborrecida do que eu imaginava estar.

Alice queria que eu fizesse aulas de dança para poder parar de ser tão desastrada.

- Só por curiosidade... Que tipo de dança?

- Você, chica caliente, vai aprender a dançar lambada...

- Nem que a vaca... – mas não deu tempo de terminar a frase

- Tá tossindo... Agora vamos que eu vou te arrumar. A aula começa em duas horas. E eu tenho uma surpresa pra você... – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto me arrastando para o seu quarto imenso e cor de rosa. Medo daquela anã...

- Isso... é... tortura – eu disse em meio às pinceladas de pó na minha cara...

- Tô quase acabando, Bella querida. Você está ficando MARA! Eu vou deixar seu cabelo solto... Somente para dar um movimento bem sexy na hora que você estiver rodando.

- Alice... – eu nem terminei de falar... Seu olhar era ameaçador.

- Cala a boca e me deixa passar o gloss!

Não adianta brigar com a Alice, ou ela te ameaçava te partir em duas.

- Agora veste isso... Lindo né?! – ela me olhou com os olhinhos brilhando parecendo um bebezinho.

- Que droga... Cadê o espelho?

- Eu tirei daí pra você não reclamar. Agora sai que eu quero te ver!

- Alice eu não vou sair daqui usando isso. Ele ta rasgado! Olha!

- Não Bells... Essa é uma abertura que esse vestido tem pra facilitar a descida.

- Descida... pra onde?? – perguntei desconfiada. O que ela estava falando?

- Você vai ver... Vamos logo você ta atrasada!

Nunca dá tempo falar nada. Alice sempre me puxa antes que eu possa reclamar. Ela era uma criança super-hiper ativa, mas eu a amava! Ela é a minha melhor amiga!

- Pronto! Chegamos! – ela disse com um olhar malévolo no rosto.

- Alice... tá de brincadeira né?! Nós estamos na sala da sua casa. E você me torturou por duas horas... – mas nesse momento eu parei de falar.

O homem mais lindo que eu já vi tinha entrado no aposento e ele era tão perfeito que mal dava pra respirar.

- Bells... respira – a diabinha falou no meu ouvido. Edward essa é a minha amiga Bella. Bella esse é o meu irmão Edward. Aquele que tava no intercâmbio que eu te falei. – ela falou com um sorriso estampado na cara. Agora que eu os apresentei... Dancem, namorem e depois se casem e me coloquem ao lado de um gato na festa de casamento! – e aquela diaba saiu dando pulinhos e soltando beijinhos pra nós dois! Depois Alice... Depois!

Então... – depois de um momento cricri o deus grego havia falado. Eu vou te ensinar a dançar né?! Vamos pra sala de espelhos que é melhor.

Tá – foi tudo que eu consegui articular.

Edward era perfeito... Seu andar era tão másculo que nem parecia que ele sabia dançar esse tipo de dança. Seus músculos estavam todos ressaltados naquela roupa de galã de novela mexicana.

Andamos rápido e logo chegamos a tal sala de espelhos que era linda só pra variar, mas o que eu não podia imaginar era que Alice tinha me dado um vestido altamente sedutor cor de vinho, com aberturas nas laterais que mostravam as minhas pernas e marcava todo o meu corpo colocando todas as minhas curvas em evidencias e por incrível que pareça tudo parecia incrivelmente maior naquilo. Eu já podia sentir a queimação no meu rosto quando Edward me despertara de meus devaneios.

- Você já dançou antes ou essa é a sua primeira vez? – isso na minha cabeça soava de uma maneira completamente diferente. É! Eu estou ficando louca!

- Primeira vez! – eu respondi tão rápido que eu me espantei dele ter entendido alguma coisa que não fosse um murmúrio.

- Então você quer lambada primeiro, ou prefere algo mais simples?

- Definitivamente algo mais simples

- Então vamos tentar tango. Ajuda no equilíbrio e na postura.

E então ele foi até o som e nessa hora uma musica encheu o espaço. Uma melodia conhecida por sinal. Eu até podia sentir meu corpo balançar no ritmo dela. O que eu não contava, ao abrir os olhos, era ver um Edward me encarando meio boquiaberto e... Ele estava corado? Se ele estava corado agora eu só podia estar um pimentão.

- The Valentine's Tango! – eu falei envergonhada meio que pra quebrar o clima e fazer com que ele falasse alguma coisa

- Sim. – ele praticamente gaguejou – agora coloque sua mão esquerda nas minhas costas e vamos começar.

Quando ele arrastou sua mão pela minha cintura até subir pras minhas costas, eu senti uma corrente elétrica atravessar a minha espinha e foi uma sensação tão boa. Edward olhava pra mim de uma maneira estranha e com um sorriso torto estampado no seu rosto!

- Então... Como você aprendeu tantas danças? – eu perguntei na esperança que ele desistisse de me ensinar aquilo.

- Eu fiz intercambio em muitos lugares e uma vez estando lá, nós tomamos um banho de cultura e no meu caso toda noite eu saia com o pessoal...

- Ann legal! – respondi meio que sem assunto – Edward... isso não vai dar certo. Eu sou um desastre. – é claro que não ia dar certo. Quem eu queria enganar? Eu não nasci para ser uma linda dançarina!

- Bella... respira... depende de quem conduz. E eu to te conduzindo. Agora faz assim. Fecha os olhos... respira devagar... e ouve a música e deixa o ritmo te levar... tipo como você tava fazendo quando eu liguei o som – e depois de dizer isso numa voz calma e sensual... ele simplesmente pegou minha cintura e começou a me movimentar no ritmo certo e então colou nossos corpos como se fossem somente um, fazendo com que nossos passos ficassem sincronizados. Eu não conseguia pensar direito tendo a sua respiração tão perto do meu pescoço e quando eu vi eu estava dançando... um pouco, mas estava.

- Viu... depende de quem conduz. – e ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto... – sabe a melhor maneira de se aprender a dançar as danças latinas é saindo... então se você não tiver nada pra fazer hoje. Você quer sair comigo hoje?

- Pode ser – eu respondi pra poder esconder um pouco a minha animação de sair com Edward Gostoso Cullen...

- Como você conheceu a Alice? – será que ele nunca se cansava de olhar pros meus olhos daquele jeito. Era tão intenso que me causava calafrios e devaneios. Agora é certo. Eu estou paranóica!

- Humm. Longa historia. – eu respondi, tentando me livrar do assunto constrangedor que esse seria.

- Nós temos tempo. Não pode ser tão ruim assim. Eu sei que a minha irmã pode ser um demoniozinho algumas vezes, mas ela é uma boa pessoa. – será que ele leu meus pensamentos?

- A Alice faz faculdade comigo e impediu que eu fosse a grande piada durante todo um semestre. Ela me ajudou muito mesmo. Ela é demais. – por mais que eu reclamasse do que ela poderia fazer eu a adorava. Ela tinha salvado minha pele.

- Imagino. Ela realmente tem um senso meio aguçado quando se trata de ajudar as pessoas.

- E você faz faculdade?

- Direito. – era muita coincidência. Só faltava ele dizer que tava no primeiro semestre também.

- Qual semestre?

- Primeiro. – meu queixo caiu. Isso era muita sorte.

- Você faz o que?

- Direito também.

- Então nós vamos nos encontrar muito, Dona Isabella.- ele dizia com aquele sorriso torto estampado. – Que tal tentar a sorte e dar um giro duplo? – aquela carinha de cachorro venceu e eu somente pude acenar com a cabeça. E ele me girou mesmo, pelo menos o primeiro giro foi sem acidentes, mas como a sorte tinha definitivamente me abandonado eu me desequilibrei no segundo e cai por cima dele. Ta a sorte não me abandonou por completo!

- Desculpa Edward. Eu realmente sou um desastre! – mas ele não parecia estar ali. E quando eu percebi, estava sentada em cima dele com o vestido meio levantado que revelada as minhas coxas descobertas. Edward estava com um olhar e as mãos paradas ali. Minha respiração estava irregular e a dele estava do mesmo jeito. Nossos corpos e mentes pareciam não responder e nós fomos nos inclinando na direção um do outro. Eu sentia meus olhos começarem a fechar, mas o que eu ouvia não era algo coerente com o clima.

Eu ouvia gritinhos de mulher. Será que eu estava fazendo isso? Eu abri meus olhos de uma vez e vi uma Alice histérica parada diante da gente. Eu saí de cima dele e ele se levantou me oferecendo a mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

- Quando eu falei que era pra vocês namorarem e se casarem. Eu não estava prevendo que isso fosse começar hoje. – Eu fiquei vermelha como pimentão. Sinceramente hoje iria haver um homicídio em Forks. Alice Cullen iria morrer!

- Vocês vão sair hoje, casal? – Ela ia morrer certeza!

- Vamos sim, Mary Alice! – não. De novo eu estava enganada. O Edward era que queria morrer. A Ali odeia ser chamada de Mary Alice!

- Vem Bells!- ela disse e começou a me puxar.

- Até mais tarde, Bella. – Edward disse por cima do ombro e com um olhar que eu só poderia classificar como de luxúria.

- Até, Edward! – eu praticamente gritei enquanto Alice me puxava... Essa noite prometia!

Nesse momento Alice me puxava de novo para o seu quarto provavelmente querendo saber o que nós estávamos fazendo naquela posição tão comprometedora.

- Gostou de dançar com o meu irmão? – ela me perguntava com o olhar malicioso.

- Gostei. Ele é muito profissional!

- Se ser profissional foi aquele quase beijo, Bella, de profissional ele não tem nada!

- Aquilo foi um acidente. – suspirei – Ele queria que eu desse um giro duplo, mas como eu sou um desastre digamos que a coisa saiu meio que errado.

- Mas um errado bom né?! E vocês vão sair hoje?

- Como é que você sabe? Bem não importa... tenho muito medo dos seus métodos. É vamos sim.

Eu não devia ter contado porque Alice começou a planejar as roupas do encontro e eu sabia que seriam horas de tortura. Horas intermináveis de tortura.

- Que horas vocês vão? – Tinha me esquecido de perguntar isso...

- Edward! – Alice gritou como que decifrando o meu silencio. Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimar só por saber que ele estava subindo.

- Oi Ali... – mas ele não continuou, ele simplesmente parou de falar e nossos olhos se encontraram. O que ele estava olhando? Eu só estava deitada na cama da Alice vendo toda a alegria dela pra escolher uma roupa.

- Edward para de secar a Bella! Isso é nojento! Que horas vocês vão? Ou melhor, nós vamos? – "nós"... Quem mais iria?

- As dez? – ele falava agora num tom mais sério. Mas por que eu fiquei ressentida com a palavra "nós"?

- Certo. Agora sai daqui! Eu vou começar a nos arrumar.

Como nunca dá tempo de alguém dizer alguma coisa, Edward foi expulso do quarto.

- Ali, quem mais vai? – eu perguntei, tentando fingir o meu ressentimento.

- O pessoal de sempre. Você sabe. Eu, o Jasper, você e o Edward, Emmett e Rosalie. Só.

- Ah. Pensei que fossem outras pessoas. Tipo a namorada do seu irmão.

- Bella. O Ed não tem namorada – ela estava rindo compulsivamente - Mas você já está encaminhada pra isso! Bells – ela disse naquele jeito cantando dela, eu tinha muito medo quando ela usava esse tom comigo, porque geralmente era hora de me usar como cobaia.

- Oi, Alice! – eu disse pontuando cada palavra.

- Vamos nos arrumar?

- Alice... ainda são seis horas da tarde – eu disse como que explicando pra uma criança que ela não poderia colocar o dedo na tomada, ou não deveria pular da janela tentando bancar o super homem, mas como toda criança, Alice não era uma exceção!

- Nunca é cedo ou tarde pra se arrumar, Bella querida!

Passamos horas trancadas naquele banheiro gigante. Uma das vantagens de passar as férias com Alice é que você tinha alguém pra conversar. Minha mãe se casou de novo e ela foi morar com o marido dela, eu não queria ser um empecilho na vida deles e vim morar com Charlie, meu pai. E essa é a triste história da minha vida!

- Pega Bells... – e ela jogou o que pareceu ser um vestido preto muito bonito por sinal e umas botas de camurça cano longo. Não adiantava discutir, então eu segui pro banheiro que já tinha um espelho. Coloquei o vestido que era mais ou menos no meio da minha coxa e não era muito decotado, tinha uns detalhes em dourado abaixo do busto e delineava todo o meu corpo. As botas eram pretas e vinham até o meu joelho. Elas tinham uns detalhes muito engraçados, como se fossem umas mini florzinhas embutidas de pedrinhas. Ta um pouquinho sexy eu admito, mas não adianta reclamar. Eu sei que a Alice não vai deixar eu tirar mesmo, então eu saí do banheiro e a encontrei num mini vestidinho azul bebê com umas sandálias de salto finos ameaçadoras.

- Você ta linda!! – ela disse com aquela voz fininha que ameaçava perfurar meu tímpano! – agora só falta a maquiagem e o cabelo e estaremos prontas! – e assim foi que nós passamos o resto da noite até dar dez horas da noite.

Edward estava impaciente. Ela já tinha batido duas vezes na porta, mas Alice educadamente mandou ele ir pra China! Coitadinho do Ed!

- Pronto! Agora nós podemos ir, antes que o Edward quebre a porta do meu quarto! – eu sorri pelo comentário, mas já estava desejando isso mesmo! Edward poderia muito bem vir aqui e me salvar como um perfeito cavaleiro! Ta... não sonha Isabella!

Permiti-me dar uma olhada rápida no espelho e eu não podia acreditar no que via... Eu realmente estava bonita. Meus olhos estavam marcados por um lápis preto que acentuava meus olhos castanhos, meus lábios estavam pintados de um vermelho sangue que era uma tentação se Edward fosse um vampiro e meus cabelos estavam em ondas perfeitas. Nota mental, agradecer a Alice por ser minha fada madrinha!

Descemos as escadas, Edward estava virado pra janela, provavelmente visualizado algo que não seja a cabeça da sua irmãzinha querida!

- Edward – Alice chamou ou gritou eu não sei muito bem. – Vamos logo!

Ele se virou pronto pra falar alguma coisa, mas parou sem mais nem menos e seu olhar pousou em mim e parecia que ele tinha perdido a cor normal. Será que ele ta me achando FEIA? É. Eu realmente não tenho jeito,porém antes que eu pudesse abaixar minha cabeça ele soltou um suspiro alto e demorado.

- Uau... você está um pedaço de mau caminho, Srta. Swan! – ele disse e me estendeu o braço.

- Humm... obrigada Sr. Cullen – eu disse no mesmo tom divertido.

- Realmente... eu quero ser a madrinha no casamento de vocês! – Alice falou... eu tinha me esquecido dela ali. Claro Ali... Você vai ser a madrinha líder!

Nós saímos da casa e entramos no volvo prateado de Edward. Fomos conversando até chegar na boate que estava lotada! Nos encontramos com o resto do pessoal que eu já conhecia. Depois disso Emmett que foi parte da minha iniciação para a vida social pediu umas bebidas. Uma musica muito familiar começou a tocar. Só deu tempo para nos olharmos e derrubarmos as cadeiras como sempre fazíamos sempre que essa musica começava.

- Mas o que...? – Edward, Jasper e Emmett perguntaram, ou tentaram perguntar, nós fizemos um gesto para que eles ficassem calados e nos olhassem... e começamos a dançar uma perto da outra... a letra começou e nós viramos pra encarar nossos parceiros cantando para eles: _Hey DJ just play that song y dame un poquito de reaggton on the party all night to break and dance so give me dancing... dancing… all night… all night… _dançando até o chão... Isso era muito engraçado. Eles ficaram lá com o queixo caído, só olhando pra gente... olhando não... babando... a musica terminou e nós voltamos pra mesa e bebemos uma dose muito grande de bebida e depois começamos a rir. Eles ainda estavam num estado de petrificação.

- O que foi aquilo? – Jasper perguntou. Tenho que dar os parabéns pra ele. Foi o primeiro a sair do transe!

- Bem... – Rosalie começou – é a nossa musica!

- Uma vez nós saímos juntas e o DJ tava paquerando a Bella e ela não tava nem um pouco afim dele. Ai... – Alice falou tipo que me passando a vez.

- Eu falei o refrão da musica pra ele e no final disse JUST dancing all night... e saí com as meninas indo pra pista de dança e derrubando as cadeiras. – eu disse segurando meu copo de Martine rose e encarando Edward bem nos olhos.

Uma nova rodada de musicas tinha começado e dessa vez era a hora dos casais dançarem.

- Vamos, Bella? – Edward falou num tom que eu posso dizer que foi sedutor... eu me derreti toda mesmo!

A musica começou a tocar... La tortura da Shakira... Edward você que me aguarde no final dessa musica.

Nossos corpos começaram a se movimentar no ritmo, parecia que eu era uma dançarina profissional. As mãos dele passeavam pela minha cintura e minhas coxas, puxando –as pra cima junto a sua cintura. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu só podia sentir o desejo neles. O calor que emanava era grande, fechei meus olhos sempre rebolando com Edward segurando minha cintura e de vez em quando me rodando para depois para muito perto do seu corpo!

- _Ay ay ay Ay ay ay, Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti Fue una tortura perderte Me duele tanto que sea asi Sigue llorando perdón Yo... yo no voy a llorar hoy por ti – _cantei mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Edward parecia em estado de choque, mas este durou segundos porque no momento seguinte nós estávamos nos beijando no meio da pista de dança. Não era um beijo calmo.

Era um beijo urgente e cheio de desejo. Seus lábios estavam quase machucando os meus, tamanha a intensidade que aquilo era. Nossas línguas estavam numa dança louca. A língua de Edward era macia e explorava cada ponto de minha boca, me deixando em êxtase. O beijo cessou... precisávamos respirar... oxigênio ainda era importante em nossas vidas.

Mas isso não o impediu de parar... ele continuou a me beijar... o pescoço, a orelha, os ombros e suas mãos passeavam agora pela minha cintura me puxando mais pra perto para aprofundarmos o beijo mais uma vez. Isso é tão bom!

- AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice estavam berrando!

- Finalmente! – Alice gritou.

Eu já podia me sentir corando, tinha certeza disso! Edward me abraçou tão carinhosamente que eu me derreti e nessa hora começou a tocar uma musiquinha bem lenta, de estilo namorados...

Ai ai... será que eu já estou me apaixonando por ele? Deus me ajude porque esse homem não é uma simples queda... é um tombo completo! E aventuras e muitas danças é que não faltariam com ele ao meu lado!


	2. The Assassin's Tango!

_**Capítulo 2 – The Assassin's Tango.**_

- Edward... calma! – eu disse empurrando seu peito com minha mão. Meu Deus, como tudo esta acontecendo tão rápido. Isso não existe! – Desculpa, eu não queria te agarrar assim... hum as coisas estão indo muito rápidas mesmo.

- Shhh Bella... tudo bem! Eu acho que te entendo. Então você quer sair daqui e conversar ou quer dançar mais um pouco?

- Eu não quero te incomodar... então vamos dançar afinal não é tão ruim assim...

A festa continuou, nós dançamos até o dia amanhecer, todo mundo ficou na casa dos Cullen. A casa é enorme e os pais de Alice e Edward estavam em mais uma das suas incontáveis luas de mel. Casa somente para os adolescentes!

Quando acordamos era mais de três da tarde e depois saímos pra almoçar. Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett foram pra casa e ficou somente Edward, Alice e eu.

- Gente... Vou dormir mais um pouco... Ainda to muito cansada de ontem à noite! – Alice disse se retirando para o seu quarto. E ficou somente eu e Edward na sala em um momento cricri.

- Bella... esse silencio ta me deixando louco!

- Desculpa.

Depois disso, nós começamos a conversar. Falamos do que gostávamos e não gostávamos, de nossas preferências, as musicas favoritas e assim foi a tarde inteira. Estávamos indo devagar.

- Edward... a gente pode ir dançar agora? – eu perguntei para ele. Dançar com Edward era umas das melhores coisas do mundo, a primeira era beija- lo!

- Então não desistiu né, dona Bella?! – seu sorriso torto estava lá quando ele falou isso. – Vamos lá – ele falou estendendo sua mão para que eu o acompanhasse! Ainda por cima um cavaleiro!

- Hoje você escolhe o que nós vamos dançar! – ele sorriu quando eu disse aquilo.

- Ok! – e nós fomos para o salão dos espelhos e de novo ele colocou uma musica no som, e esta encheu a sala. Era um ritmo doce, mas muito bom de se dançar, bem romântico pra falar a verdade.

Ele veio até mim e colocou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e começou a me embalar no ritmo certo. Era tão bom estar em seus braços, tão perto coração batia tão irregularmente... Caramba... eu to falando como uma apaixonada!

Edward então pediu a minha mão e começou a cantarolar um pouco da musica para mim, foi nessa hora que eu fiquei desfocada. A voz dele era como o cantar de um anjo. E então ele beijou meu nariz e me deu um selinho tão bom me apertando mais em seus braços. E começamos a rodopiar pelo salão, sorrindo um para o outro.

Nós paramos sem fôlego, não dava pra rodopiar tanto assim.

- All that I want It's to hold you so close! – ele cantou pra mim e nessa hora eu não me segurei e dei um belo beijo naquele príncipe encantado. Um beijo que foi correspondido, mas este foi diferente de ontem. Não tinha aquela urgência. Era um beijo calmo, onde os lábios se conheciam, sincero na verdade.

- Bells...

- Edward...

Que atração era aquela, meu Deus? Eu nunca senti isso por nenhum homem em toda a minha vida. Eu nunca tinha gostado da palavra amor. Ela nunca passou pela minha cabeça até eu conhecer Edward. Mas ta indo muito rápido... Que confusão!

- Bella, o que você ta pensando?

- Em como estamos indo rápido demais. Eu não quero passar uma imagem do que eu não sou, Edward!

- Bella, você é... – mas não deu pra ele terminar de falar. Meu celular começou a vibrar loucamente no bolso da minha calça!

- Droga – eu deixei escapar. Quem poderia me ligar agora e interromper o que o Edward ia falar. Mas só o que me resta é atender!

- Alô.

- Bella, amorzinho como você ta?!

- Jacob?? Jake?? – eu falei ainda surpresa... Jake era meu melhor amigo desde sempre... eu o amava demais...

- Eu mesmo, Bells... e ai fazendo o que?? E que musica é essa?

- Ahh.. eu to tendo aulas de dança... Alice... você sabe... – Jake sabia o quanto Alice podia ser demoníaca...

- Hum... claro... somente a Alice, certo?! Ei que tal nós nos encontrarmos mais tarde? Sair em grupo... Você, eu e os Cullen?

- Pode ser... Então mais tarde eu te ligo pra confirmar isso... Alice ainda ta dormindo... quando ela acordar eu te dou um toque...

- Certo... então mais tarde a gente se fala.. Te amo, sua louca! – a gente sempre falava essas coisas um pro outro... No início era estranho, mas agora... bem o tempo é o tempo, certo?!

- Também te amo, seu demente gigante varrido e metido a besta!

Desliguei o celular e me voltei pra encarar Edward... ele simplesmente parecia petrificado e me olhava com... raiva??

- Hum... quem era, Bella? – ele me perguntou analisando cada gesto que eu fazia.

- Jake... – eu respondi friamente... eu detesto quando os homens ficam com ciúmes.

- Ele é o seu namorado? – Ta isso é irritante...

- Edward você acha que se eu tivesse um namorado estaria agora com você?

- Não sei... eu não te conheço... não sei quem você é... – mas o que?? Idiota ele tava insinuando que eu era uma qualquer?? Ta eu não esperava que ele pudesse reagir assim... mas... o que me resta a fazer a não ser da uma bofetada naquele rosto lindo de anjo...

- Você não ouse a falar assim comigo seu idiota. Eu não te devo satisfações da minha vida e não o Jake não é meu namorado ele é um amigo muito querido e que não ousaria falar assim comigo em um milhão de anos – eu falei tudo que vinha a minha mente e Edward ficou parado lá esfregando o rosto e me olhando como se tivesse se arrependendo. – Não toca em mim! Você ta me ouvindo? – eu gritava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas de raiva.

Com toda a força que eu tinha eu sai de lá e fui pra o quarto da Alice batendo a porta com muita força ao entrar. Alice que estava dormindo tomou um susto tão grande que caiu no chão...

- O que foi? O mundo ta acabando? – ela gritou ainda no chão...

- Desculpa, Ali... eu não queria bater a sua porta desse jeito...

- Bella o que foi que aconteceu? – eu não queria reviver aquela conversa que eu tive com Edward... mas no momento seguinte a porta tava sendo esmurrada por um Edward muito arrependido.

- Bella, me perdoa... eu não queria ser tão ciumento... – que ódio. Eu não queria ouvir as desculpas dele agora... Alice olhou pra mim com um olhar de compreensão passando por seu rosto.

- Deixe – me adivinhar. Jake, Edward e você?? – ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente... eu somente acenei com a cabeça...

- Edward, sua coisa, deixa a Bella em paz agora... você já fez uma confusão bem grande pra um dia... Vê se some da minha porta ou eu mesmo te jogo escada a baixo... – Juro como a Alice é minha pessoa favorita no mundo...

As batidas cessaram e logo podemos ouvir uma musica clássica ressoando pela casa.

- Agora ele ta pensando no que fez. – ela disse e eu coloquei a melhor cara de não entendi. Ela percebeu isso. – A música clássica. Mais especificamente Clair de Lune. – ela disse e começou a rir. – Bem agora me diz o que aconteceu mesmo?

Então eu contei tudo. Ela acenou e concordou com tudo e se levantou do chão indo pra cama...

- Bells, primeiro... – ela começou soltando um suspiro – o Edward é um pouco ciumento sim... mas eu nunca tinha visto ele agir desse jeito por causa de uma garota. Isso é realmente inédito. Segundo, você e o Jake pra quem não conhece parecem namorados, então não culpe muito meu irmão. Terceiro... liga pro Jacobobo e diz pra encontrar a gente na Seven Up! - ela disse com uma carinha muito alegre. Boa coisa não vinha com essa carinha...

- Certo...

Depois que de ligar pro Jacob e Alice ligar pro resto dos Cullen nós fomos nos arrumar... ou melhor Alice iria me torturar... mas enfim em relação a moda... ela acerta em cheio... no dia que a Alice errar... prepare – se o mundo está perto de acabar. Eu sei sou exagerada!

Quando deu nove horas nós descemos e nos encontramos com Edward que ainda tentava se desculpar, mas eu não estava nem aí... Nesse momento eu só queria dançar e esquecer de tudo!

Não demorou muito pra chegar e encontrar a todos. Jacob estava lá junto com o Emmett, o Jasper e uma Rosalie muito irritada.

- Graças a Deus vocês chegaram. Não agüentava mais ouvir eles falando de esportes... Isso é um saco muito grande! – ela falou e nos abraçou com um sorriso gigante.

- Bells.!! – Jacob gritou e eu me atirei em seus braços como sempre fazia... Ainda bem que a Alice me deixou colocar uma calça jeans, mesmo que esta fosse muito apertada e delineava bem minhas coxas... mas enfim como todos já sabem NÃO ADIANTA DISCUTIR COM A ALICE! – Sua louca você ta... hum... gatona... Alice,certo?! – eu acenei. Nessa hora Edward lançou um olhar fatal pro Jacob. Se ele tivesse... caramba nem sei o que poderia tinha um pavio muito curto. Seus acessos nervosos me davam medo. Mas não tanto.

- Alice, sua fada demoníaca... não arruma a Bella assim. Nenhum macho em sã consciência resistiria a esse pedaço de mal caminho. – eu coro feito uma retardada... e bato no braço do Jacob, mas não tão forte... não quero quebrar a minha mão e Edward petrifica no lugar em que se encontra. Será que ele ta com tanto ciúmes assim. Claro que eu não sou a única a perceber tudo isso. Emmett e Jasper estão olhando estupefatos pra toda a situação. Eu sei que o Emmett ta segurando o riso. E Jasper, bem... na sua cabeça já tava rolando alguma aposta esquisita.

- Jacobobo. Cala a boca e aprecia a boa arte Aliciana! – ela disse enfatizando o apelido do Jake... ele ficava louco de raiva quando ela dizia isso pra ele... – Meninos concordem comigo... o que é bonito tem que se mostrar, certo?! – ela disse e cada um segurou seu par com mais força acenando em aprovação, menos eu que estava no meio de Edward e Jacob. Nem tinha percebido... eles tão se encarando... isso é péssimo.

- Então, vamos entrar? – eu falei pra poder quebrar o gelo.

- Claro! – Rosie e Alice disseram. E logo estávamos entrando na boate. Os meninos desgrudaram das meninas e deixaram a gente dançar um pouco. Por que de acordo com Emmett a visão era boa. A musica soava muito alta, mas nós conseguíamos conversar um pouco.

- Qual é a do Edward e do Jacob? – Rosalie perguntou. Ela não sabia da historia então Alice a colocou a par de tudo. Claro que no final ela tava rindo feito uma condenada...

os meninos estavam encostados conversando, todos rindo de alguma coisa... Jacob estava dançando com uma garota e milagre eles estavam rindo a beça enquanto dançavam. É raro ele rir desse jeito... isso é muito bom mesmo!

A música mudou de novo indo pra um tango lento e gostoso... Alice e Rosalie trocaram olhares suspeitos e me empurraram por algum motivo desconhecido e eu acabei batendo em alguém.

- Ahh... desculpa eu. – quando eu vi quem era... congelei total. Eu não estava preparada pra cair nos braços dele. Eu ainda estava com raiva e tudo mais. – ah quer saber desculpa que nada. – eu disse tentando sair do seu abraço, mas ele me apertou mais fazendo com que isso fosse uma missão impossível.

- Bella eu já disse que eu sinto muito mesmo! Será que não da pra me perdoar. – ele disse com um tom muito arrependido, mas eu não ia ceder desse jeito. Ele merecia sofrer mais um pouco.

- Você me comparou com qualquer uma, Edward. É claro que eu não te desculpo. Eu sou moça de família. Vê se me respeita, seu babaca! – eu disse e tentei inutilmente sair do seu abraço.

- Então, Isabella, eu vou te mostrar que eu vou conseguir o seu perdão! Quer saber, garota, cala a boca e vamos dançar, se é somente nisso que nós nos acertamos.

E ele começou a dançar comigo, mas como meu humor estava negro eu pisei no pé dele com a maior força que eu podia pisar. Ele claro urrou baixinho com a dor e me puxou pra um abraço que pareceu partir as minhas costelas...

- Ta provando do próprio veneno, baby?! – ele perguntou eu o olhei com todo o ódio que eu poderia ter. e comecei a fazer os movimentos do tango que eu tinha visto em algumas ocasiões em filmes... mas um desses movimentos foram parar onde não deviam e Edward se curvou um pouco...

- Não, mas parece que você ta provando mais do meu, amor! – eu disse e agora ele voltou a me guiar com toda a fúria que ele poderia ter e me prensou numa parede jogando seu peso contra mim... eu podia sentir que havia arranhado as minhas costa. A blusa que a Alice me fez vestir era muito fininha. Meu ódio se intensificou mais me fazendo apertar seus dedos até sentir e ouvir um estralo vindo do local. Ele me olhou com cara de espanto.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão forte, querida!

- Ah eu sou, amor!

A musica terminou e nós nos deparamos com seis casais nos olhando como se tivesse vendo duas pessoas que não conheciam... eles praticamente estavam em transe.

- Eu sei que esse é o Assassin's Tango, mas vocês não precisavam levar ao pé da letra. Eu tava quase dizendo pro Jacob e o Emmett pra separar vocês! – Alice disse mais estupefata que nunca!

- Por que vocês não se declaram logo, hein?! Tentem não se matar e Edward beija logo a Bella! – Rosalie disse piscando em direção a Edward. Loira do meu abuso que eu tanto adoro!

Mas como eu não tenho sorte mesmo, Edward me puxou e me beijou bruscamente. No inicio eu ainda tentei resistir mas depois me deixei levar... quando vi que o beijo já tava acabando... eu mordi o seu lábio, fazendo – o recuar. Edward olhava pra mim com um desejo evidente.

- Isso é o seu pagamento por ter me julgado. Você está perdoado. Mas agora sai da minha frente que eu quero dançar com as meninas! – Eu disse e fui ao encontro de Alice e Rosalie. E assim a noite passou e nós curtimos cada dança. Edward ficava me olhando de longe... ele sabia que meu humor ainda estava negro. Jacob dançou comigo... claro que Edward ficou com ciúmes, mas não disse nada pro bem dele.

**Se ele me quisesse, ahh ele teria que lutar por isso... Que os jogos comecem, Edward Cullen!**

**Obrigada por comentarem meu primeiro capítulo! Vocês fizeram uma escritora muito feliz! Obrigada mesmo!! Desculpem a demora, mas aqui esta mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que vocês gostem do tango do assassino! Me desculpem os erros, mas eu to sem tempo de editar com calma e eu não queria deixar vocês esperando.... Então aproveitem!**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Lília Dias: **muito obrigada e que bom que você ta viciando! Pode falar mesmo... seja bem sincera com os capítulos! Pode criticar que eu gosto!!

**Teyas: **eu sei como você se sente... minha vontade de sair por ai dançando com o Ed é imensa... huahauhauahauhaua Aqui está a continuação. Espero que você goste!

**Paula Sammett: **muito obrigada! E que bom que você gostou da Alice. Eu tentei ao Maximo deixar a essência dos personagens. E é assim que eu imagino a Alice. Espero que você goste desse capitulo!


	3. Deixa eu gostar de você?

**CAPÍTULO 3 – DEIXA EU GOSTAR DE VOCÊ?**

A noite passou agradavelmente bem! Edward não chegou perto de mim, a menos que eu pedisse, é como o meu humor estava bastante negro, é claro que eu não pedi. Alice fez todo mundo ficar na mansão dos Cullen. Tanto que no final da noite, nós passamos na casa de cada um para pegar roupas, assim ninguém tinha que ficar ir e vindo todo tempo.

Eu estava tão cansada, que quando eu encostei a cabeça no travesseiro eu dormi completamente. Um sono sem sonhos. Simplesmente perfeito!

**

Acordei com o sol tentando adentrar o quarto, o que era realmente muito raro, já que Forks, o sol... ele tinha desistido de aparecer. Nessa cidade chove mais que... bem não sei.. só que chove muito mesmo. Eu estava muito cansada, mas dava pra agüentar o dia.

A casa ainda estava muito silenciosa, o que também era estranho, já que só tinha adolescente e adolescente nunca faz silencio. O que é um fato comprovado!

Sai da cama cambaleando ainda grogue de sono e abri as cortinas me deparando com um sol a pino brilhando. Seria um ótimo dia pra mergulhar na piscina. Sorri pra mim mesma... sentia falta do calor. Corri para o banheiro, tomei um banho, escovei os dentes e desembaracei os cabelos, e depois eu fui escolher um biquíni. Um salmon da Victoria Secrets que Alice me dera no verão passado. Bem bonito por sinal, mas com um toque de Alice.

Desci as escadas calmamente, não precisava estragar meu dia tropeçando nos degraus. A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Será que eles saíram e se esqueceram de mim? Bem provável!

Fui para a cozinha, estava morrendo de fome! Peguei algumas torradas e suco. Detesto comer de manha. Quando terminei e lavei o prato e copo, fui andando até a piscina.

Estava tudo tão calmo. Todo mundo deveria estar dormindo. Ainda é "cedo"!

Andei até chegar na piscina. Molhei meus pés na borda. A água estava morna, boa de se nadar. Tirei meu short e dei um mergulho longo. Água sempre teve um efeito calmante em mim, assim como a musica. Comecei a boiar e logo minha mente deliberava sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido esses últimos dias. Edward... eu adoraria saber o que acontecia em sua cabeça. Eu gostaria de ser capaz de tomar uma decisão sensata sobre tudo isso.

- Ai, Edward Por que?

- Por que o que, Bella?

Eu estou ouvindo coisas. Essa voz melodiosa. Levantei minha cabeça e me deparo com duas esmeraldas me encarando.

- Edward...

- O próprio, guria. Então por que o que, Bella?!

- Nada. – Disse irritada saindo da piscina.

- Olha, Bella... eu não sei onde eu errei, mas eu sinto muito, de verdade... eu quero poder ser seu amigo ou pelo menos seu parceiro de dança. Me perdoa, Bella?! Por favor? – deixei o silencio cair sobre nós. Edward esperava uma resposta, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu estava petrificada de... Medo...

- Eu tenho que ir. – respondi e comecei a correr de volta para o meu quarto, mas um mão me impediu meu plano de fuga. Senti – me ser puxada para junto de um corpo puro mármore.

- Bella... – senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto Edward se aproximava perigosamente devagar. – Por favor me perdoa... – eu não posso ceder. Eu não quero ceder.

- Nós precisamos conversar...

- Bella...

- Edward – senti nossos lábios colarem em um beijo calmo e sem pressa.

- Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você. Bella. – solto um suspiro cansado.

- Eu também, Edward... Eu também... Mas nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei... só que desde a primeira vez que eu te vi... sei lá... senti um troço estranho que eu nunca senti por nenhuma mina antes. Desculpa eu sei que sou ciumento, mas no momento que você estava falando com o Jacob, eu queria que aquelas palavras fossem ditas para mim. Eu sei lá, Bella... é tudo tão estranho.

- Eu entendo... eu acho que entendo... como vai ser, Edward?

- Eu não sei, mas eu te quero mais que uma amiga. Bella, você quer dançar comigo? Afinal esse é o único momento que nós nos entendemos, sem confusões... – Edward estendeu sua mão e delicadamente coloquei a minha sobre a dele.

- Mas não tem música...

"_Deixa eu dizer que te amo, deixa eu pensar em você... isso me acalma, me acolhe a alma, isso me ajuda a viver. Hoje contei pras paredes coisas do meu coração... (...) Deixa eu dizer que te amo, Deixa eu gostar de você?"_

- Deixa, Bella? Deixa eu gostar de você?! – acenei positivamente, dando a permissão para que ele gostasse de mim. Novamente senti o doce gosto de seus lábios de encontro aos meus. Nos separamos ofegantes e nos deparamos com cinco pessoas nos encarando. Alice e Rosalie se viraram para Jasper e Emmett...

- Por que vocês não são assim? – Elas gritaram.

- Amorzinho, Baby... – eles disseram fazendo carinha de cachorro pidão.

- Não! Não falem! – elas disseram e se viraram uma para a outra...

- Edward – eu disse – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

- Nós vamos ser as madrinhas!! – elas cantarolaram...

- Como você sabia? – dei uma piscadinha para ele.

- Se. Gre. Do!!

- Então, galera, vamos aproveitar esse raro dia de sol em Forks?! – Emmett falou.

Jasper armou a rede de volley na piscina. Emmett e Jacob contra Edward e Jasper. Rosalie, Alice e eu ficamos tomando sol. O que é uma perda de tempo pra mim, já que eu não bronzeio.

Passamos a tarde assim... a noite chegou e com ela, a energia se foi... o primeiro blackout de Forks. Para compensar o dia de sol, a noite foi de trevas absoluta. Acendemos as velas e ficamos na cozinha.

- Cara, isso ta muito chato! – Jacob falou

- Eu sei, Jake.

- Alguém pode por favor pegar um Ipod e colocar alguma musica? – Alice falou.

- Emmett, o que você ta fazendo, véi?! – Jasper perguntou.

- Dã, vendo o que acontece se colocar uma formiga no fogo!

- Ela morre, Emm querido! – Rose disse.

- É isso que eu to tentando refutar, amorzinho.

- Refutar, Emmett? – Edward perguntou incrédulo.

- É... dizer que algo está errado!

- Eu sei o que refutar significa.

- Então por que perguntou?

- Eu... ah deixa pra lá...

- Achei o Ipod! – Jake falou

- Melhor que ver o Emmett matar a formiga...

Jake colocou as caixas de som e uma musica lenta contagiou o ar.

- Posso ter a honra, senhorita? – Jake falou

- Claro! – Jake era um pouco desajeitado para dançar. Não era como Edward, mas enfim se ele não me deixasse cair era ótimo. Sorri para o meu melhor amigo, mas ele só me deu um sorriso amarelo de volta. O que está acontecendo? Esse não é o meu Jacob... A musica terminou e eu voltei a me sentar ao lado de Edward. Se ele estava com ciúmes, não deu para perceber, pois ele passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me deu um beijo na ponta do nariz, em um gesto de que tudo está bem.

- Vocês são tão fofinhos juntos!! – Alice miou...

- Alice...

- O que? Eu estou mentindo? – Ela disse batendo os cílios de uma maneira super exagerada. – Bom...

- Alice, quando Carlisle e Esme voltam? – Rosalie perguntou...

- Eu acho que próxima semana.

- E você Bella?? Quando vai pra casa?

- Eu não sei... depende do Charlie. Ele ainda ta casado com o trabalho, sabe?! – disse tristonha. Meu pai é Chefe da Polícia de Forks. Ele não fica muito em casa... para ele é bem melhor que eu fique com os Cullens nas férias...

- Ei, quando as aulas começam? – Jasper perguntou.

- É... bem... – disse Rosalie pegando seu celular 3G – Amanhã?!! – Ela grita. - Como assim amanhã?! Julho já terminou? Ah, foi mal vi os números errados! Daqui a duas semanas, gente! – eu acho que ouvi todo mundo suspirar aliviado!

- Ah eu ainda não perguntei isso... o que vocês fazem?! – Jacob perguntou

- A Alice ta indo por segundo semestre de Estilismo, eu to indo pro segundo de Direito, Rosalie faz engenharia mecânica, Emmett faz Educação Física e Jasper faz Psiquiatria, e você Jacob?! – Edward disse.

- Bem, cara... eu ainda estudo... eu sou um ano mais novo que a Bella. E pra uma barbie, nada mal, hein loira... eu adoro carros, reformei um rabbit recentemente... – ai Jacob e Rosalie começaram a falar uma lingua estranha para meros mortais, ou seja, eu e Alice.

A noite passou calma e depois fomos cada um para seus respectivos quartos. Esta noite eu também dormi calmamente, sem sonho e pesadelos.

**

No dia seguinte, Edward, Alice e Rosalie, tiveram que ir fazer as rematriculas. Jacob teve que voltar para La Push e eu fiquei na casa com Jasper que já tinha feito a rematricula.

- Eu acho que vocês são almas gêmeas, Bella.

- Como assim? O que, Jasper?

- Bella, para de gaguejar e jogar pergunta sobre pergunta! Vocês são almas gêmeas. Dá pra sentir as emoções que emanam de vocês dois.

- Jazz, posso te chamar assim?! É tudo tão complicado, mas eu gosto dele. Muito, sabe?! Mas eu tenho medo de me machucar! Eu só estou muito confusa...

- Bella... não fique! Edward é um cara legal, meio trapalhão, mas legal. E ele gosta de você. Sério. Eu nunca tinha visto ele caidinho desse jeito e olha que eu conheço o Edward desde o prezinho!

- Obrigada, Jazz!

- Que é isso, Bells... quer jogar vídeo game?

- Jasper... eu sou uma negação nesse tipo de coisa...

- Eu te ensino... – ele disse me oferecendo o controle.

- Tudo bem...

Passamos toda a manha e um comecinho da tarde jogando.

- Não vicia a minha namorada em vídeo game, ô sua coisa. – Edward disse dando um tapa na cabeça de Jazz... e eu me engasgo com a coca cola.

- Na na na morada?! – pergunto quase morrendo.

- É... – me viro pra frente e encaro a imagem congelada dos bonequinhos. Sinto o pânico tomar conta do meu corpo, mas como um calmante lembro das palavras de Jasper... "Não Fique".

- Bella?! – Focalizo meu olhar e vejo Edward ajoelhado me encarando preocupadamente. – Bella me responde...

- Oi, namorado... – agora foi a vez de Edward desfocalizar do planeta Terra.

- Jasper, help, please?!

- Com todo prazer... – dito isso Jasper retribuiu o tapa na nuca. Edward acordou, mas não retribuiu. Ao invés, ele me abraçou forte.

- Jasper, depois você me paga pelo tapa. – Ele disse nunca tirando os olhos de mim.

- Eu te disse, Bells!

- Disse o que, Jasper?

- Nada, Edward. Coisa do Jazz!

- Cadê o pessoal?

- Compras! – Edward e Jasper responderam juntos.

- Alice!

- Isso mesmo...

- Graças a Deus ela não se lembrou de mim!

- Ela se lembrou.

- E?!

- Eu disse que ia dar um porsche amarelo canário pra ela se ela te deixasse fora disso. – Ele disse com um sorriso torto.

- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, sabia?! – Disse – lhe dando um selinho em seus lábios.

- Eu tento! – ele disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando – os ainda mais.

- E o Emmett?!

- Servindo de cruzeta... – Jasper respondeu.

- Ahhh coitado!!

- Não se assuste se ele chegar meio... estranho...

- Aham...

- Jogar?! – Jasper perguntou e logo eu dei meu controle para Edward?!

- Não vai jogar?!

- Nop. Você se importa se eu usar a sala de dança?

- Não... vai lá!

Segui para a sala de dança, liguei o som. Maybe do Yiruma começa a tocar... Alongo – me calmamente. Sinto cada músculo do meu corpo distender e relaxar. Rodopio no ritmo da melodia até sentir que relaxei por completo.

**

- Nós vamos sair! Está decidido! – Alice disse no seu mode hiperativo. – Nem ouse terminar essa reclamação, Isabella Marie Swan! Eu fiz compras perfeitas para você! Não, Edward! Você disse nada de levar a Bella para o shopping, mas você não falou nada de fazer compras por/ pra ela, maninho querido!

- Eu tentei, love! – Edward disse transformando aquelas duas esmeraldas em olhinhos suplicantes.

- Eu sei...

- Vamos, Bella! – ela disse me rebocando para a sessão tortura numero... perdi as contas...

Alice demorou suas duas horas e meia para nos arrumar, mas o resultado vale a pena. Você SÓ fica estonteante.

- Alice, pra onde nós estamos indo?!

- Um clube de salsa que abriu em Port Angeles.

- Ah, claro!

- Essa é a sua roupa. – ela disse estendendo um vestido branco do tipo Marylin mas que amarrava com duas fitinhas no pescoço e junto com o vestido havia um short branco e saltos prateados não tão altos. Alice estava linda com seu vestidinho floral e o seu cabelo repicado para todos os lados.

- Pronto, estamos lindas!

**

Chegamos ao tal clube. O lugar estava lotado, mas nós não tivemos que esperar na fila, pois quando seu sobrenome é Cullen as portas se abrem facilmente. Nós entramos e fomos procurar por uma mesa oara deixar os casacos e as bolsas.

- Vamos dançar, amor?!

- Claro.

- Vamos! – disse Jasper a Alice.

Uma musica latina começou a tocar e Jasper segurou a minha mão.

- Mas, Edward?!

- Essa dança é um tipo de troca de parceiros, Bella. Depois o Edward vem e a gente troca.

Jasper era um bom dançarino, um bom condutor.

- Gira, Bella. – Jasper grita.

- O que?! – e então ele me gira e eu vou parar nos braços de Edward.

- Oi, namorada!

- Olá, namorado!

E assim nós começamos a dançar. Eu estava espantada por não estar errando os passos. A musica terminou e Edward e eu estávamos quase nos beijando quando alguém nos interrompeu.

- Edward?! – a ruiva estonteante falou.

- Vi. Vi... – Edward gaguejou.

- Vitória, bobo. – a ruiva falou – não se lembra de mim!?

- Lembro. – ele falou num sussurro. Alguma coisa me diz que essa ruiva de sotaque diferente é um problema.

- Vitória, essa é a minha namorada, Bella.

- Bella essa é...

- A namorada que ele deixou na Rússia, querida!

**

_Alguns esclarecimentos..._

_Edward e Alice são irmãos e estão indo pro segundo semestre de suas faculdades, assim como a Bella._

_Jasper e Rosalie são os gêmeos Hale._

_Charlie vive no trabalho. Ele liga pra Bella, mas o trabalho é o trabalho._

_O Edward é uma boa pessoa. Ele não tem namorada, só a Bella, mas ele era super galinha e tudo o mais, mas um boa pessoa como o Jasper disse... É acho que é só isso._

_As musicas deste capitulo são:_

_Amor I love you – Marisa Monte_

_Long Time Coming – Oliver James_

_Maybe – Yiruma_

_Salsa do filme Step up 2: the streets_

_Gente, mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto para postar… Colégio mata qualquer um… entao, espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo… os jogos vão começar, mas de outra forma... não como a Bella previu... _

_Se vocês tiverem alguma idéia, por favor compartilhem!!! Eu não garanto post toda semana, mas vou tentar ao máximo postar rápido..._

_Obrigada por mandar reviews... elas são o incentivo pra mim poder escrever..._

_Então espero que vocês gostem do capitulo!!_

_Ahh, desculpa se tiver muitos erros, eu não tive muito tempo para corrigir... queria logo postar o capitulo pra vocês!! =)_

_Respondendo as Reviews:_

_**Bellynha Black: **__você verá... ainda tem alguns capítulos... ele não vai sofrer muito porque ele gosta muito da Bella... como o Jasper disse eles são almas gêmeas... mas se você tiver alguma idéia, pode dizer!_

_**Bruna Beck: **__desculpa, mas eu estive realmente muuuito ocupada esses últimos... meses... vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível. E obrigada por você estar gostando da fic!_

_**Bia Cullen Crazy: **__nesse capitulo ela perdoou o Ed, mas o universo conspira contra eles... huahuahua espero que você goste do capitulo._

_**Milla Mansen Cullen: **__que bom que você gostou... ahh e o tango do assassino é o tango do filme Sr. e Sra. Smith... espero que você goste desse capítulo._

_**Lali Motoko: **__ele é fofo quando ta com ciúmes. Eu ainda estou trabalho nesse confronto Edward/ Jacob não sei ao certo o que fazer... se tiver alguma idéia fique a vontade para dizer! _

_**Teyas: **__é eu sei... huahuahua bem está aqui a continuação... espero que você goste...___


	4. Eu te amo, adeus!

**CAPÍTULO 4 – EU TE AMO, ADEUS!**

- A namorada que ele deixou na Rússia, querida! – a ruiva disse num tom malicioso.

- Rússia, Edward?!

- Eu fui pra Rússia nas férias, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ela não é minha namorada, Bella. Eu terminei com ela assim que as férias acabaram.

- Isso explica muita coisa! Somente um romancezinho de férias, hein?!

Responde, Edward!!- continuou em silêncio - Como pensei...

- Com ela sim, com você é diferente! – disse tocando minha face com os dedos extremamente muito frios. Afastei sua mão com a minha tremula. Olhei para a ruiva que ria maldosamente.

- Gostou do que viu?! Parabéns ele é todo seu... vocês se merecem...

- Ah, eu sei... fomos feitos um para o outro... – ela riu sarcasticamente colocando uma mão ao redor do braço de Edward. – Foi um prazer te conhecer, Isabel, né?!

- Isabella. – afastei – me daquela mulher o mais rápido possível, desviando – me de Edward que tentou me segurar. Procurei por Alice e Jazz. Não agüentaria ficar nem mais um segundo naquele inferno.

- Lice, Jazz me leva pra casa agora! Por favor!

- Bella, me escuta! Eu terminei...

- Não, Edward. Agora não! – disse saindo da boate. Não... não... não podia ser... eu sou mesmo estúpida... estúpida ao acreditar que Edward se interessaria por mim. Afasto as primeiras lagrimas de meus olhos. Não... não adianta chorar. Eu vou ser forte... eu vou superar... de novo... Sai da boate. A brisa fria atingiu – me em cheio. Jasper veio logo atrás de mim.

- Cadê a Alice, Jazz?

- Ela vai ficar com o Edward para evitar que ele faça alguma besteira. Ele começou a beber, sabe?!

- Certo, Jazz! Eu não quero ouvir, por favor! – supliquei a Jasper. Não queria falar mais nele. O buraco que existia em meu peito doía por demais. Apertei-me em um abraço como que para parar aquela dor que me corroia cada vez mais.

Jasper dirigiu silenciosamente pelas estradas quase desertas de Forks. Ainda bem que ele tinha vindo na Mercedes de Carlisle e Edward no Volvo. Cheguei em casa, peguei a chave reserva que estava debaixo do tapete da entrada.

Swans o tapete dizia... somente dizia...

Entrei na casa escura e fria. Charlie provavelmente deveria estar na delegacia.

- Valeu, papai! – Caminhei para a cozinha e peguei a primeira garrafa que vi.

- Arg, vodka!

- Bella, não beba! Fique sóbria! Você não quer fazer nenhuma idiotice. De idiota só basta o Edward! – Jasper disse tirando a garrafa de minhas mãos.

Deixei – me cair no chão da cozinha. Senti novamente as lágrimas virem e novamente tentei esconde – lãs, mas agora elas vinham fortemente, inundando meu rosto e me fazendo soluçar forte. Jasper colocou seus braços ao redor de minha cintura e me puxou de encontro ao seu peito, confortando – me como uma criança de cinco anos.

- Shh Shh Bella. Vai passar! – ele dizia me embalando... – Shh Shh não chora. – meus olhos começaram a pesar e senti cada músculo do meu corpo pesar junto com eles. Entreguei – me a completa escuridão, só sentindo que alguém me carregava e me colocava em uma cama macia...

_Edward..._

**

"_Um clarão inundou a minha vista e tudo o que se podia ouvir eram gritos... Um volvo prata estava totalmente amassado no meio da estrada... Alice... Edward... estavam inconscientes... Um líquido vermelho e viscoso escorria por suas faces angelicais, maculando – as. Um grito se formou em minha garganta, mas este foi abafado por minhas mãos tremulas..._

_- Edward... Alice... Eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu..._

_Sinto que estou caindo num abismo escuro, do qual eu nunca vou poder me levantar... Edward... Alice... MORTOS... Começo a gritar desesperadamente...". _

- Bella... Acorda, Bella. – alguém me sacode forte. Acordo sobressaltada, abraçando forte quem estava me sacudindo.

- Jasper... Alice e Edward... acidente... liga pra eles, Jazz...

- Bella, shh shh foi só um sonho... calma...

Afasto Jasper bruscamente de meus braços, fazendo – o cair no chão do quarto.

- Não foi... Não foi... Liga pra eles... – Grito em meio aos soluços. Jasper saca seu celular e digita o número de Alice. Chamou, chamou e ninguém atendeu... ( N/A: coloquem Love me, Yiruma)

Jasper fitava – me com um olhar vazio, preocupado, temendo que meu sonho fosse real. Em questão de segundos, ele recompôs – se, tentando ficar calmo, sem me deixar mais agitada e nervosa do que me encontrava.

- Jasper... – eu chorava livremente agora. Não tinha forças de controlar as lagrimas.

- Bella, calma. Vamos até a casa dos Cullen, sim?! – acenei levemente e coloquei os sapatos. Jasper dirigiu rapidamente... não tive tempo para temer a sua velocidade. Só me importava com Edward e Alice.

Chegamos a mansão e nada deles. O volvo não estava estacionado em lugar nenhum. Senti o pânico se apoderar de cada célula do meu corpo. Corremos de volta para o carro.

- Emmett... – Jasper suspirou... – A casa do Emm, Bella... eles podem estar lá... – Jasper disse. Uma chama brotou em meu peito.

A paisagem aparecia borrada diante a velocidade que Jasper corria. Ele, como eu, estava preocupado. Podia sentir o temor emanando de seu corpo. Sentia que ele temia por Alice, assim como eu temia por Edward.

_Meu Edward..._

Entornei meu rosto para o lado e tudo o que pude ver foi uma luz branca vindo em nossa direção.

- Jasper... – ele tentou desviar, mas foi tarde demais...

_Edward... me perdoa... Eu te amo..._ – e depois disso a escuridão tomou de conta de meus sentidos, deixando – me a mercê das trevas.

**

Olá, pessoas!!

Não passei tanto tempo para atualizar como da ultima vez. Bem, explicações primeiramente. Esse capítulo é divido em dois por causa das POV's. Sim, próximo capítulo será a POV do Edward! Espero que vocês gostem, assim como espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Esclarecimentos, a Bella não vai morrer... O Jasper também não! * UFA*

Musicas do Capitulo 4:

_Love me - Yiruma_

Respondendo as reviews:

**Naty Lamas: **que bom que você está viciando. Eu espero que você goste deste capítulo...

**Tete – Glauciele: **eu gostei da sua dica, mas acontece que eu não queria que eles se entendessem assim tão rápido, sabe?! Pois se isso acontecesse a história iria terminar rápido demais... e eu ainda quero colocar mais danças na vida do casalzinho... mas muito obrigada pela dica... talvez eu a use em outro capitulo... espero que você goste do capitulo novo!

Outra coisa... não é chantagem para começar. Mas reviews ajudam muuito para que eu poste mais rápido. Eu estou muito agradecida pelas pessoas que já mandaram... Reviews me incentivam a continuar escrevendo! Então... quero muitas reviews para o próximo capítulo e para deixar um pequeno incentivo vou deixar um _**spoiler**_ do capítulo 5...

**SPOILER:**

_- Ela está em cirurgia, Edward. _

_Quando a pessoa que você ama está correndo risco de vida ou numa sala de cirurgia, cada nanossegundo parecem anos. Você para em uma realidade amarga... mas quando o cirurgião vem e diz que a sua amada, a sua Bella está em coma... seu mundo cai... e você se amaldiçoa por todo esse sofrimento que ela esta passando..._


	5. Volta para mim?

**CAPÍTULO 5 – VOLTA PARA MIM?**

**EPOV**

- A. A. Alice Eu Eu amo ela...

- Eu sei que sim.

- Cadê a Bella

- Com o Jasper na casa dela.

- Ligando pra quem?

- Emmett, eu preciso de ajuda. O Edward está bêbado. Eu sei que você está no jantar de dois anos de namoro, mas eu preciso que você me ajude a carregar esse bebum quem um dia foi meu irmão. Valeu, Emmett. – Alice desligou o celular e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

Meia hora depois chega um Emmett e uma Rosalie nada contentes.

- Emmmmmmmetttttttt meu chaaaaaapaaaaaaa, beleeeeeza?!

- Carrega ele! – Alice ordenou.

- Ei eu não preciso que ninguém me carregue?! – tentei me levantar, mas senti meu mundo rodar por completo. Uou, é assim que o Capitão Jack Sparrow se sente o tempo todo?! Beleeeeeza, meu irmão...

- Edward, para com isso, véi! Tu ta muito doidão, porra!

- Rosalie, pega o volvo que eu vou com o Emmett no Jippe.

"And I give up forever to touch you"… - o celular de Alice começou a tocar… só podia ser o Jasper pela musiquinha apaixonada.

- Certo, Jazz! Fica com ela sim! Também te amo! – Alice desligou o celular e se voltou a para mim. – Ta vendo... É SUA CULPA... Você é um idiota, Edward... Ela chorou até dormir... de novo não... ela não merece... – Como assim de novo? Minha cabeça latejava...

- O que aconteceu? – Emmett perguntou

- As vadias do Edward mais a Bella presente! Isso foi o que aconteceu!

- Pô, meu irmão... tu é muito idiota... Ei vamos para a minha casa. Estamos mais perto dela de qualquer jeito.

Uou como eu vim parar aqui no carro?!

- Eu amo a Bella, Lice...

- Eu sei que s... – Alice de repente ficou pálida, com o olhar desfocado. Seu corpo começou a tremer, como se uma corrente fria tivesse passado por ela. Meus sentidos de irmão protetor começaram a aflorar, o torpor devido a bebida cedeu um pouco, fazendo – me encarar um pouco a realidade sobriamente. Emmett percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada e encostou o carro.

- Alice – eu e Emmett chamamos – Lice. – Lentamente ela voltou a si, sacudindo o que fosse aquilo que se passava por sua cabeça. – Tudo bem?

- Aham... Só esse sentimento estranho... Como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer... - Ela balançou a cabeça novamente. – Provavelmente não é nada. Vamos cuidar de você agora. – Emmett começou a dirigir. A viagem foi curta. A casa de Emmett era perto de Port Angeles. Um pouco dentro da floresta... Emmett era o tipo de pessoa que adorava a vida selvagem.

Descemos do carro e logo Emmett foi me rebocando para o chuveiro.

- Sabe Emmett... eu tenho duas pernas e posso andar... – resmunguei baixinho. Como resposta a minha reclamação, ele me jogou no chão do banheiro e ligou a ducha fria.

- Arg, Emmett...

- Isso é só um terço do que você merece. – Ele podia ser brincalhão, mas quando se tratava dos sentimentos das pessoas que ele se importava, ele virava uma pessoa séria, capaz de dar conselhos a alguém. Algo que não tenha a ver com puxar a cueca de outra pessoa.

- Emmett...

- Hmm

- Valeu, cara...

- De nada... Então dá pra me explicar o que diabos aconteceu? – E eu expliquei. Tudo. Desde o começo. Do quanto Bella mexeu comigo, deixando – me de quatro, enfeitiçado por ela, até a chegada de Victória e como Bella tinha ficado furiosa e agora estava sendo amparada por Jasper.

- Bro, você é um... Idiota!

- Eu sei... – disse pegando as roupas que Emmett me oferecia.

- Emmett!! Edward!! Socorro!! – Rosalie gritava do andar de baixo. Corremos escada a baixo nos deparando com Alice e Rosalie sentadas no chão da sala de estar. Alice soluçava segurando firmemente o celular com as duas mãos.

- Alice... o que aconteceu?

- Jas. Jasper me ligou a uma hora atrás e agora eu estou com essa angustia. Algo muito ruim aconteceu, Edward. Eu posso sentir. Ninguém atende na Bella. Nós temos que correr, Edward. Bella... Oh meu Deus, Jasper... – depois disso foi tudo automático. Lembro de Rosalie dando as chaves do Volvo pra Emmett. Lembro de que entramos no carro. Lembro de ver sirenes por todos os lados...

Lembro de ver uma Mercedes preta ser rebocada... estava com a maior parte do passageiro amassada...

_Bella..._

Meu coração deu um salto mortal dentro de meu peito. Alice e Rosalie se abraçaram no assento de trás, chorando histericamente, deixando soluços altos preencherem o silêncio que se instalara dentro do carro.

Chegamos ao hospital, Emmett estacionara o carro de qualquer jeito. Saímos correndo, entrando como relâmpagos na recepção.

- Jasper Hale e Isabella Swan – Emmett trovejou para a recepcionista que começou a teclar furiosamente no computador.

- O Sr. Hale está na enfermaria – e ela voltou a digitar no computador novamente- Mas nos não temos noticias da Srta Swan.

Fui sendo rebocado pelo hospital até chegar onde Jasper estava. O medo de perder Bella era demasiadamente grande. Forcei a mim mesmo focalizar em Jasper. Quando coloquei meus olhos nele, vi que seus machucados apesar de serem superficiais eram muitos. Seu rosto estava marcado por vários cortes, seu braço direito estava engessado, enquanto o esquerdo tinha algumas ataduras. Tinha uma faixa branca ao redor das suas costelas, mas fora tudo isso Jasper estava consciente e sentado. Abatido, mas vivo.

Senti parte do alivio percorrer minha espinha...

- Jasper... – Alice e Rosalie correram de encontro ao namorado e ao irmão, abraçando – o.

- Ai... – Jasper murmurou.

- O que foi? Machucou alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou começando a verificar cada parte injuriada de Jasper. Ver tal cena fez meu coração dar um loop de desespero... _Bella... _

- Eu estou bem... Edward... Eu sinto muito mesmo... eu tentei desviar... eu tentei protegê – la, mas veio muito rápido. Eu eu... – Jasper começou a soluçar alto.

- Jasper o que aconteceu?! Cadê a Bella? – minha voz falhava a cada pergunta que formulava. Eu temia pela resposta que receberia...

- Um carro veio rápido demais... eu ia atravessar o sinal, mas ele veio todo direcionado pro lado da Bella... eu tentei protege- la quando vi que não ia dar pra desviar, mas mesmo assim foi forte demais a batida... Eu... Eu sinto muito... ela tava inconsciente quando eu acordei... Eu eu... Alice... – Jasper tocou a face de Alice com os dedos trêmulos.- Ainda bem que você está bem... – Jasper encostou sua testa na de Alice. – Eu te amo tanto...

- Como assim, Jazz?! Eu não to entendendo. – Alice dissera. Jasper suspirou deixando todo o cansaço se abater em seu corpo.

- Bella teve uma espécie de premonição. Ela sonhou que era o Edward e você na batida... – ele pausou novamente, passando a mão pela bochecha molhada de Alice. – Quando você não atendeu o celular, eu pensei que talvez o sonho estivesse certo... você sempre atende no primeiro toque... eu achei tão estranho... – Outra pausa e os olhos de Jasper estavam cheios de lagrimas. – Nós fomos pra casa dos Cullen, mas nós não vimos o carro de Edward em lugar nenhum... e eu pensei que fosse tarde demais, mas eu me lembrei da casa de Emmett e como ela ficava mais perto e nós corremos até lá... mas ai veio esse carro e...

Não consegui ouvir o resto. Sai da enfermaria e me deixei cair no chão do hospital.

Queria ver a minha Bella. Saber se ela estava bem, ou... Deus... não não permita isso por favor... Traga meu anjo de volta, por favor... por favor...

- Edward... – Emmett falava... – Vamos atrás de informações da Bella, sim?!

Levantei – me lentamente do chão, apoiando – me em Emmett...

- A Rosalie vai ligar pros pais da Bella e os seus pais, Edward. – acenei novamente sem forças pra falar, mas Emmett me empurrou em direção a parede, batendo minhas costas com força...

- Mas que porra.??

- Edward, a Bella precisa de você firme e forte e não esse fantasma zombie que você está... ela não morreu, Edward e nem vai morrer. Ela é forte! Eu sei que ela é... – Emmett me disse tentando ao máximo me tirar do estado de torpor que eu me encontrava.

- Obrigado, Emm...

- Vamos...

Fomos pra área de cirurgia onde provavelmente ela estaria. Emmett perguntava para a recepcionista enquanto eu me servia de um copo de café...

- Ela está em cirurgia, Edward.

Quando a pessoa que você ama está correndo risco de vida ou numa sala de cirurgia, cada nanossegundo parecem anos. Você para em uma realidade amarga... mas quando o cirurgião vem e diz que a sua amada, a sua Bella está em coma... seu mundo cai... e você se amaldiçoa por todo esse sofrimento que ela esta passando...

- Edward... – o cirurgião fala... – você pode vê – la se quiser. Eu posso abrir essa exceção pra você. Pela minha amizade com seu pai... – aceno novamente e lembro – me das palavras de Emmett... _Força Edward, Bella precisa de você..._

O quarto em que Bella está tem uma janela de vidro em que as pessoas podem observar... Ela parecia tão serena dormindo... Tão tranqüila.

- Edward...Poderia ser muito pior...O seu amigo protegeu a sua namorada ao se debruçar sobre ela. Ela poderia ter recebido total impacto, mas não recebeu. Quebrou algumas costelas e perdeu sangue, mas poderia ser muito pior. Agradeça a Deus por isso, Edward...

- Mas por que ela está em coma, Doutor?!

- Uma maneira de amenizar o trauma. A nossa mente faz coisas estranhas pra proteger nosso corpo.

Em pensamentos agradeci a Deus por deixar Bella comigo. Eu não poderia viver sem ela.

Entrei lentamente no quarto... me aproximei da cama... Bella também tinha vários cortes em seu corpo e uma bandagem onde foi feita a cirurgia. Puxei o cobertor pra cima...

- Oi Bella... – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas... – eu sou um péssimo namorado, né?! Eu devia te proteger... – peguei em suas mãos... tão geladas, tão diferentes do calor que elas ofereciam outrora... – me perdoa, por favor?! Volta pra mim... volta pra mim, Bella... meu anjo... Volta pra mim... – deixei lagrimas rolarem por minha face...- Volta pra mim...- continuava repetindo isso até que senti ser puxado para a escuridão... Dormi sentado segurando nas mãos de Bella...

_- Volta pra mim, meu anjo... minha Bella... minha vida..._

_**_

_Mais um capítulo como prometido. Preciso dizer que amei as reviews?! Eu amei, obrigada por comentarem. Vocês me fazem muuuuuito feliz assim. _

_Então como prometido POV do Edward. Levem em conta que o Edward tá sofrendo muuuito porque ele acha que é culpa dele a Bella estar em coma. Se vocês se perguntam porque os capítulos são pequenos. Bem, como leitora, capítulos grandes são cansativos e algumas vezes não dá para memorizar tudo de uma vez, por isso eu prefiro capítulos pequenos._

_Espero que vocês gostem deste capitulo e adivinhem o próximo capitulo também é do Edward. *Pula* huahuahuahuahua_

_Musicas desse post: _

_Íris – Goo Goo Dolls (toque do celular da Alice)_

_Respondendo as Reviews:_

_**Mih Brandon Cullen: **__Muito obrigada por adicionar a história nos favoritos. Eu estou suuuuper feliz. Não o Jazz não está em coma. Eu não poderia fazer isso com a Alice. E sim o Edward ainda vai sofrer muito._

_**Caquii: **__Que bom que você gamou e já leu varias vezes. *Sem palavras*. E que bom que você acha a Bella parecida com você. A Alice é fofa quando quer. A maneira que ela se esquiva das coisas quando quer é ótima. Que nem as compras pra Bella e o modo como ela ainda fez as compras e ganhou um Porsche... huahuahua. Essa é a Alice. E muuuuito obrigada por você gostar da maneira que eu escrevo, tento melhorar a cada capitulo._

_**Lucy Myh: **__Que bom que você ta gostando. Espero que aproveite esse capitulo._

_**Tete-Glauciele: **__Post novinho... Espero que você goste desse capitulo._

_**Tatianne Beward: **__Respondendo duas reviews... que bom que você gostou do capitulo passado. E sim o sonho da Bella era verdade, mas não para o Edward e a Alice. Se o Edward tivesse ido para casa com a Alice(Alice dirigindo claro), seria eles mesmo no acidente, mas a Alice se lembrou do Emmett e como ele tinha uma casa perto de Port Angeles, então Emmett é o anjo da guarda dos dois. Só que o acidente acabou sendo para a Bella e o Jazz porque eles estavam no lugar errado e na hora errada. Espero que essa explicação faça sentido. E espero que você goste do capitulo novo._

_Então, fiquem esperando mais post's..._

**SPOILER:**

_- Edward, pense numa musica que lembre vocês, ou que tenha um significado pra vocês dois... respira, fecha os olhos e pense... - Fiz exatamente como Alice me pedira... Me acalmei e deixei que qualquer musica viesse a minha cabeça..._

_**(...)**_

_Comecei a tocar e cantar essa música... Eu nem sei o por quê dela... Só me veio à mente..._

_Emmett e Jasper se juntaram a mim no refrão, fazendo uma sincronia perfeita._

_**_

_Chega!! Então, até o próximo capitulo._

_REVIEWS = POST MAIS RÁPIDO!!_


End file.
